


Romeo and Juliet

by Pumbie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumbie/pseuds/Pumbie
Summary: It wasn’t love at first sight. In fact, she didn’t think much of him when she first laid eyes on him. She didn’t think much during the second time either. But after a few more sightings, she didn’t know what to think.





	Romeo and Juliet

It wasn’t love at first sight. In fact, she didn’t think much of him when she first laid eyes on him. She didn’t think much during the second time either. But after a few more sightings, she didn’t know what to think.

She first saw him on her way to one of her classes talking to his red-haired friend. She noticed him because of his beanie, and that was all. She didn’t talk to him nor felt any kind of pull towards him, he was just another guy.

The second time she met him was during one of her shifts at the diner. He wasn’t in her section so she didn’t get to talk to him but she paid attention to him when she heard his order. He ordered three burgers and four fries for one person. She knew she shouldn’t judge but where the hell was he keeping all of that in his skinny body?

The third time she saw him was at the library, she noticed the book he was reading as one of her favorites and couldn’t help but appreciate his good taste in literature.

After that, she kept seeing him everywhere. From the diner to her classes and the library there was no escape from him. Not that she actively looking for him but no one could miss that scowl or beanie.

But when they first talk to each other? It was straight out of a play. Literally.

Here she was at Reggie’s stupid party because her so-called best friend forced her into it. Being new in town, Veronica didn’t know anyone but Cheryl, though it seemed the redhead had left the new girl in search of her girlfriend and thus left Veronica alone. 

She leaned her head on the railings of the balcony and sighed. Usually, she was the life of the party but since the move and her recent family problems she had lost her former party girl self. She was going to head back into the party when she heard a voice called to her from below.

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.”

What? Shakespear? Who the hell would quote Shakespear at a party?

“That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she… .The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night.”

She decided to follow along and placed her hand on the balcony.

“See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!”

“Ay me!” she said with a smile, reciting the next words of the play.

“She speaks,” he said to himself.“O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a wingèd messenger of heaven unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.”

Damn, this guy is good. She decided to step up her game and continued their dialogue. She was finally enjoying herself from the moment she arrived at the party.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

She looked at the dark haired boy below and wait for him to continue. He opened his mouth when a voice interrupted him.

“Oi Jug!”

Romeo turned to look at the redhead calling him. He looked up at her in apology and walked away leaving her alone on the balcony feeling weirdly sad

—

It was a month later when she met her Romeo again. 

She was rushing to class minutes before it started when she opened the door and saw him. Apparently, she misread the days and arrived at class an hour early, exactly when Romeo was doing a presentation.

And now she was waiting anxiously outside his class to apologize for interrupting his important looking presentation.

“Wait!” she yelled when she saw him left the class, but he kept walking.

What was his name again? Rug? Doug? Fuck it. “Romeo, wait!” 

A few people turned their heads when she said that, thankfully the beanie-wearing boy was one of them. 

His eyes lit up in recognition when he saw her. “Juliet, nice to see you again.”

“I just want to say sorry for interrupting your presentation,” she said, “Will you forgive me?”

“I would but that presentation worth 40% of my class and you definitely destroyed my flow.” She looked down in guilt, “Though I might forgive you if you buy me coffee.”

She looked at him in surprise, “Coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee. Meet me after you finish your class, kay?” at that he left her behind still reeling from the encounter.

It was awkward sitting in front of him, though it looked like she was the only one feeling the awkwardness while he was sipping his coffee peacefully.

Veronica couldn’t help but look at him, his dark hair hidden by his beanie and light eyes made him look like how she used to imagine Romeo to be like.

“You’re an English major?” she finally asked. 

“Yeah, that would explain a lot right? Considering our first meeting,” he said looking up from his coffee.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name before, I’ve been calling you Romeo all this time,” she said with a laugh.

“No problem,” he smiled; she decided she liked that smile, “You can call me Jughead.”

“Jughead?”

“Yeah, it’s actually Forsythe but I hate that name so Jughead’s fine.”

Another silence.

“Well this is awkward,” he said.

She chuckled, “Sorry, I’m not good at conversations.”

“Me too, and I’m supposed to be good at words.”

“Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Veronica.”

“Nice to meet you Veronica, I’m Jughead.”

—

It was a few weeks after their coffee date when they talk again. They often see each other on campus but this was the first time they’ve talked to each other in weeks. They met in the library, Jughead’s natural habitat and Veronica’s second home in their school.

She saw him looking stressed and surrounded by books, binders, highlighters, and papers. Veronica approached him as one would a wounded animal, slowly and unsurely. She pulled a chair and softly said his name, when no replied came she put a hand on his shoulder, “Jughead are you okay?”

His head shot up at her touch and his eyes cleared as he stared at her. “Veronica?” he said.

“Yeah, it’s me,” she smiled, “What are you studying Jug?”

He looked at her with bloodshot eyes, “I’m not sure anymore.“

She stared at him in shock, "What do you mean you’re not sure? How long have you been here?”

A pause. “What day is it?”

“For fuck’s sake Jughead, c'mon gather your stuff we need to get you out of this hell. Sorry but you look as if you’re going to keel over.”

If someone were to look at the two of them, they would see a tiny raven-haired girl dragging a half dead guy twice her size. Sadly, not the weirdest thing those two had done.

—

“Is this your way of asking me to a date?” Jughead joked as the caffeine started to work in his system.

“Calm down lover boy or this would be our last date,” she shot back.

“So this is a date!” he exclaimed, “Glad to know.”

“So what were you doing in that library?”

“Research.”

“For what?”

“Well Ronnie, I have a debate for class with this asshole next week and I need to be prepared,” he said with fire in his eyes.

“Good for you…?”

He beamed back at her.

They started talking again when Veronica noticed that Jughead kept ordering for another cup of coffee. She started to get really worried when Jughead hands had a slight tremor in them.

“Okay, I think that’s enough coffee for today,” she took his coffee from his hands and swatted him as he tried to grab it from her.

He settled back to his seat and tried to look casual as he calmed down. She looked at him in distrust and slight worry until he opened his mouth.

“Stop being seductive.”

“I was being myself but okay.”

“No, you were seducing me weren’t you Juliet?”

“Shut up Jughead you’re just high.”

“No. You’re just short.”

In shock, she leaned back in her chair and put her hands on her heart. “Wow that hurts, is that how you repay a friend?”

“Not a friend but maybe a girlfriend?”

“Wait. You like me? For my personality?”

“I know, I was surprised too.”

She rolled her eyes, “Shut up Jughead.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he replied.

She tried to hold back a smile but failed.

“Let’s go Romeo, give me some ice cream and maybe I’ll give you my phone number.”

“Anything you want Juliet,” he said as he stood up and bowed at her.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re beautiful.”


End file.
